


Golden

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating their years together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vignette from a future where Jonathan and Malcolm have been together for many years. It is Jonathan's voice. This was written for Star Trek 20 Fics for the prompt 'candle.'

 

The small flame flickers, its light impractical, uneven. Not a thing we ever sought on a starship, where lighting can be bright or dim, but flickering seldom bodes well. 

After all the red alerts, the bridge reduced to flying sparks and a muted glow, it’s an indulgence to choose the dancing shadows of a single candle to light our night together. 

The candlelight is kind. Years of worry etched on his face are smoothed, blurred to insignificance. His eyes shine. Shadows highlight his cheekbones, inviting my touch. 

By the time the flame sputters out, he sleeps, safe in my arms.

 


End file.
